Saying Goodbye
by coryisforeverourguardianangel
Summary: Its time for the glee club to say goodbye to the shining star
1. Chapter 1

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 1

" Rachel Berry?"

This was the moment of truth; I was now going to find out why I had been so ill and coughing up blood. I made my way into the room shaking with fear, why was I so scared now? Rachel Berry is not scared of anything.

"Miss Berry … we have received your test results back. I'm sorry to say you have been diagnosed with lung cancer and do not have long to live, as your type of cancer is very serious I'm really sorry Rachel. I'll give you a moment to yourself."

I brought my knees up to my chest and began to cry. I wasn't going to be on Broadway. I wasn't going to win a tony heck I don't even think I was going to make it to sectionals. I decided to go home I needed to tell my dads.

"Rachel are you okay?" The doctor asked as I made my way out the door.

"Yes I'm fine, I need to go home and tell my dads."

"Okay Rachel, I'll see you soon."

I nodded and made my way home I could hardly see, my vision was blurry from all the tears forming in my eyes. I parked my car in my driveway and walked into the house. My dad's were already sat on the sofa you could tell they had been waiting for me because they were both staring at the door.

"Rachel, Hun what the doctor say?" My dad asked. I burst into tears.

"D-d-daddies the doctor told me I have lung cancer and I don't have long to live because the type I have is very serious. I-I don't know w-what to do I don't want to die." I told them crying so hard I gave myself a headache and made my stomach hurt. They cradled me up into their arms and let me cry then we decided to watch some movies, I fell asleep after 20 minutes, and my dad carried me up to bed.

I have had a month of school because my cancer was getting worse I was having trouble breathing. I would keep fainting and coughing up blood. Today I was going to go into school I don't think my dad's really wanted to send me while I was in this state but I had to face school at the point, sectionals was only a couple of days away, even though I wasn't to take part I wanted to be there for my team and help them as much preparation as I could. With my cancer getting worse I knew my time to go would be arriving soon and I couldn't go without saying goodbye to the glee club so I decided to go into school today.

I made my way into school with everybody staring at me. I just ignored them I couldn't be bothered to put up with them today.

"Rachel? Rachel! How are you feeling?" Will said as I walked into glee.

"I'm not getting any better I just needed to come in today to try and help with any preparation needed and to make sure before I go I have chance to say goodbye to everyone."

"Wait… what do you-"

DING DING DING DING

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else, it's very important so I might as well tell everyone together." Everyone finally started pouring into the room all happy to see me. The only person not here is…. Finn.

"Guys where's Finn?" I asked.

"Oh Coach Bieste kept him behind to talk him." Puck replied… Finn then walked into the room with Miss. Pillsbury. He was shocked to see me but soon came sat next to me and gave me a quick kiss while I snuggled into his side. and Miss. Pillsbury made their way to the front.

"Right guys and I have 2 announcements then Rachel had one I think she wants to tell everyone together." I nodded so he carried on.

"Right. As you know me and Emma have been together for a while now and we have decided to get married also Emma is pregnant and we have picked 2 people in this room to be god parents, Rachel and Finn would you do us the honour of being the god parents, by the way you are all invited to the wedding next June just before some of you graduate." I burst into tears of joy; Finn was rubbing my back he was in tears too. But then it hit me I won't be here for the wedding and by the time the baby is born around august time I definitely won't be here. Everybody said congrats to the teachers.

" Ok Rachel, come and give your accouncment."Will said.

" Guys you know I have been really ill and that's why I haven't been here and thank you and Miss. Pillsbury for picking me to be a god parent to your child I am flattered but I cant… I have lung cancer and my lifetime has been limited. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, my time to go is arriving rapidly but I know before I go I had to say goodbye to you all. Thank you so much for supporting me through every decision I've made good or bad you guys are my family, we've been through a lot together but we've kept our chins up and we're still here. When I started here I thought I was just going to be an annoying Jewish girl who had big dreams for herself and spent her high school years trying to find a friend. I'm still annoying, still Jewish and still a girl but I have a family and a georgus fiancé who are willing to support me through anything and I know it's going to be hard to say goodbye and leave you all but we will meet again someday. We will show everyone up there we are stars. Guys don't give up on your dreams you are all stars believe it or not, you are going to graduate high school as national champions just remember I am going to be looking down on you and guiding you every step of the way. I love you guys so much." I said, everybody had tears streaming down their faces even Noah and Santana were crying. Everybody ran up and we all had a group hug.

"You will fight through this Rachel we will all fight together." Miss. Pillsbury said. Everybody nodded. I saw Finn and let go of the group and go over to the corner and cry, I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist he turned around kissed me, sat me on his lap facing him and leant my head against his chest. I started to run out of breath I turned around jumped of Finn ran into the middle of the room and kept coughing up blood, the last thing I heard was…

"RACHEL!" I heard Finn scream.

" I love you." I whispered before my world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2

Finn's P.O.V

After Rachel fell down to the floor my world started to spin what if it was her time. The next thing I know the ambulance people were rushing her out on a stretcher. One of them stayed behind and told us that we weren't aloud to the hospital but they would inform us within the next hour what was happening. After he left we all just sat there in silence nobody wanted to say anything.

"She's pregnant." I broke the silence. I heard some people gasp, some let out a cry, the rest just sat there not knowing to do.

"I can't loose her I love her so much, she's my fiancé and she's carrying my child, why her? Why not me?" I said and broke down crying everybody came and hugged me, we sat there hugging each other in silence till phone rang. All our heads shot up. He talked for about a minute then hung up.

" I'm so sorry… She's gone." said crying. Everybody broke down crying.

We were now performing at Sectionals and dedicating our song to Rachel. Principal Figgins made the whole school turn up.

"Next up all the way from McKinley High the New Directions!"

This was our last song; so far it was going good I walked out on stage ready to give my speech about this song. We had a slideshow ready to show while we sang the song with pictures of all of us with Rachel, some with pictures from competitions.

"Hey Guys my name is Finn Hudson, this song means more to us then just a song, it's a way to say goodbye to some one close to our hearts. Rachel Berry. Rachel was my fiancé, the mother of my child, my one love, she was going to be on Broadway, but she was also one of the unlucky people who had lung cancer, yesterday Rachel passed away so we are dedicating this song to Rachel Berry she will always be in our heart, she was a one and only and can never be replaced." The rest of the group made there way on stage and pressed play on the slideshow, the music started…

**Another summertime has come**

**Those endless days just filled with fun**

**And yet this summertime will be**

**A little different for me, **

**Though many brightly shining lights**

**Are beckoning,**

**Right there right now will always be special **

**To me and so its,**

**Goodbye my friend **

**It's not the end**

**How could it be when we've got,**

**Such memories to set us free,**

**When we find being grown up isn't all **

**That it's cracked up to be**

**Here's where I learned to use a pen,**

**And count in multiples of ten,**

**Here's where I learned of foreign lands**

**And how to swim without arm bands**

**Though opportunity is knocking at my door**

**Right here right now is what really matters**

**To me and so it's, **

**Good bye my friend, it's not the end**

**How could it be when we've got **

**Such memories to set us free,**

**When we find being grown up isn't all **

**That it's cracked up to be**

**And who knows when we're old and grey**

**We'll raise a glass to yesterday**

**We'll talk to characters long gone **

**And wonder how their getting on,**

**And I hope that our paths will cross**

**Again some day**

**Cause right here right now will always **

**Be precious to me and so its,**

**Goodbye my friend its not the end,**

**How could it be when we've got,**

**Such memories to set us **

**When we find being grown up isn't all**

**That it's cracked up to be**

**Goodbye my friend it's not the end, **

**How could it be when we've got **

**Such memories to set us free **

**When we find being grown up **

**Isn't all that its cracked up to be**

**Goodbye my friend isn't not the end, **

**How could it be when we've got, **

**Such memories to set us free, when we find being grown up isn't all that it's cracked up to be**

"WE LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY!" The crowd shouted.

"The winner of Sectionals is… THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" We all ran up and grabbed the trophy. We all held up we looked at each other after 3 we all shouted.

"This one's for you Rachel!"

I looked up and the ceiling. _ We did it babe you truly are looking down on us, someday we will be together again. _I said to myself.

After the show we all went back to school to put the trophy in the trophy case but then after spending 30 minutes there we to the hospital to say goodbye to Rachel. The first person to go in was… Sugar.


End file.
